


Home is where your heart is

by SiaAriel



Category: KOTOR - Fandom, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Reunion, Reunion Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiaAriel/pseuds/SiaAriel
Summary: This is the first prize of my tumblr giveaway for dualwieldingtymber! I hope you are pleased and have fun reading this!





	Home is where your heart is

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Zuhause ist, wo dein Herz ist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290368) by [SiaAriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiaAriel/pseuds/SiaAriel). 



> This is the first prize of my tumblr giveaway for dualwieldingtymber! I hope you are pleased and have fun reading this!

She was tired and exhausted. The long months away from home had left her drained and burnt out.  
Carefully, she directed the shuttle to the docking ramp and with a loud crash, the airlocks joined. Regan loosened the seatbelts and stood up to stretch herself and supply her weary limbs with blood again.

Finally, she felt fit enough to face the coming events. She took her luggage and smiled. Under her was Telos IV, the hometown of Carth Onasi and his son Dustil. The planet was still a bunch of ruins and mud, but with the construction of the Citadel station the restoration of the planet was soon to begin. Regan hoped she would experience one day the miracle that his planet should go through with Carth. But first she had to take care of other things.

"Come on, you've been through worse." She murmured to herself and shouldered her bags. Kaidan looked curiously out of his hiding-place, but when the airlock opened, the little animal disappeared behind the loose wall covering.

Regan went through the lock and came out in a half-unfinished hangar. The Citadel station should only be fully opened in a few months, but many areas had already been completed and put into operation. She looked around and tried to instil the hangar number so she would find her ship later. She then went on to the Cantina where she wanted to meet with Carth. After two months without him, she missed him and could not wait to be with him again. She quietly muttered the address of the Cantina as she went through the corridors.

After a few minutes, she found an information terminal, which showed her roughly the way. Regan wondered. The Cantina was located in an area which was indicated as "panorama deck". Something seemed odd to her, but she could not say what. She made her way past scaffolding and barriers until she finally reached her destination. What she saw there struck her breath. A huge glass wall opened to the uncovered sight of Telos. Over the view of the devastated planet was a projection laid, which showed what should be Telos after the restoration. A huge, green forest lay over most of the land mass, idyllic valleys and cities nestled within it, where the Telosians were to live.

Regan stared at the planet and did not notice the dark-haired man coming from behind.

"Welcome home." Carth Onasi whispered in Regan's ear and wrapped his arms around her as he gently pressed a kiss into her neck.

"Carth!" Regan wriggled out of his embrace and glared at him happily. "You're here." she added gently, snuggling against him.

"Of course I am here, I would not send you a message if I wouldn’t wait longingly for you." he grinned and kissed her again.

"So, are you?" Regan laughed, looking up at him.

Carth pressed another kiss on her forehead and pulled her right in front of the glass wall. With a poignant gaze he looked at the planet below them and then back to Regan.

"I had a lot of time to think about us in the last months." He started and paused again.

Regan bit her lip and slipped her fingers over the edges of his orange jacket. She was a bit afraid of what was coming. The months apart might not have done them well, might have them separated from each other, might ...

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Carth, who had sunk to her knees before her, carefully taking her hand into his.

"Regan, the last two months without you were terrible. I thought of you every day and missed you. I want to never be separated from you again, so I ask you: Will you marry me?"

Regan stared at the ring that Carth pushed on her finger and at then at him.  
As in a dream, she noticed little things that she had never noticed before. The individual gray hairs in Carth's dark head, the wrinkles on his forehead, and the happy smile as he looked up at her.  
It took her half an eternity until she could think again.

"Yes ... Yes!" Regan muttered the word at first, but the second one she almost screamed with joy. She fell to her knees and threw her arms around Carth's neck. "Yes. Yes, I will. "She said hoarsely and kissed him hard.

Carth smiled under her lips and pulled her into his arms. Regan dropped against him and toppled him over.

"Hey, calm down a little." he laughed and held her by the waist.

"Fear to show your emotions, Flyboy?" She smiled, kissing him again, her tongue pressing against his lips, which he opened hesitantly. Regan sighed lightly as she finally tasted Carth again, felt his body warmth against her, and the touch of his fingers tugging at her top.

"Perhaps we should take this elsewhere Reg, mh?" Carth whispered hoarsely.

Regan was reluctant to let Carth help her up, but she followed him over the panorama deck to the bar at the back.

"Sir, your keys, thank you very much." The droid bartender handed Carth a chip card, which the pilot inserted with a mischievous grin and pushed Regan further.

"Where do we go? My ship is in the hangar ... "Regan asked, wondering, but continued to follow Carth.

"I've prepared something" he said, still grinning, and stopped in front of a door. With a sweeping gesture he took out the chip card and pulled it through the card reader. The door opened without a sound and revealed a spacious suite.

"Carth, that's ... that would not have been necessary!" Regan murmured, slapping a hand over her mouth. Like the panorama deck below them, the suite had a wide glass front facing Telos. In contrast to the panorama deck however the projection was missing and the destroyed surface was clearly visible.

Despite the painful sight, Carth smiled and took Regan by the hand and led her into the suite.

"So, where had we stopped?" He said, gently laying a hand on her neck to kiss her.

"I think you were under me ..." Regan said, pushing Carth onto the oversized bed. Hotly she kissed him and sat down on him.

Carth's fingers rolled softly over her back, pushing the pilot jacket off her shoulders.

"I like the jacket ..." he murmured hoarsely and pulled her off her arms.

"Me too ..." Regan replied and began unbuttoning his orange waistcoat.

Carth groaned against her as her tongue pushed in his mouth and danced with his own. He was tired of her teasing, and with a skilful gesture he threw her on the bed, and cautiously leaned against her with his hands resting beneath her head.

Regan could not stop smiling and look Carth in the eyea. Her fingers wandered down from his shoulders to his belt and opened it and the trousers he wore.  
Carth groaned again as she brushed against the bulge in his pants and kissed him hungrily.

His right hand wandered to her belly and stroked her as he pushed the hem of her top up until her breasts were exposed. With a last, quick kiss he pulled away from her and slid down a bit, where he began to caress her bosom.

Now it was at Regan to moan and her hands drove into his hair and clung to the skin as Carth sucked on her nipples and stroked her belly and hip with his hands.

"I missed you." He whispered to her collarbone and kissed her two nipples.

Regan did not answer, but pressed him a little further down and finally freed herself from her top. Carth nibbled at her hipbone, pulling out her shoes and trousers with agonizing slowness. He let himself slip from the bed and pulled her a little bit with her so that her legs hung from the bed.

He admired her stature and stroked the soft skin of her thighs, under which he could feel trained muscles. As if by themselves, his fingers wandered up and found their warm center. Carefully he stroked them and moved his index finger in circular movements. Slowly, he exerted some pressure and slid his finger into her.

Regan groaned and clawed into the sheets. It has been too long for them. Carth pulled his index finger slowly back from her, just to penetrate her again and again to hear her groan. He gradually increased the tempo and began to curl his fingers into her to stimulate her more.

Regan enjoyed the attention and smiled into herself. When Carth kissed her clitoris, she could barely hold onto herself and almost came only because of this. Carth took her by the thighs and spread her legs so that he could sit between her. He kissed her hips down to her knees and up again until he reached her clitoris. He licked her slit slowly and pressed his tongue between her lips. His right hand wandered from her thigh to her belly and his thumb began to move with small movements on her pearl.

Regan's breath stocked and she held his head between her legs until she could no longer hold. Carth smirked and rubbed a little tighter over her clit and his tongue thrust into her. Regan felt the knot in her belly loosen, and she finally came over him. All the tension and nervousness had been swept away, leaving only her and Carth and release.

She pulled Carth back on to the bed, and as the heat still lingered in her belly, she kissed him and let her hands slide to his erection. He had got rid of his pants and shoes in the meantime. Regan took his hard member in her hands and pumped up and down. With a grin she kissed his tip and swung over him. Impatiently, she let herself on to him and moaned as he filled her. She moved her hips and Carth tuned in her groans, his hands on her hip.

"I missed you ..." Regan groaned and put her hands on Carth's chest.

His reply was a growl. He grabbed her tighter at the hips and began to move his rhythmically.

Regan closed her eyes and focused on keeping Carth's tact. Her hips rolled forward and were thrown back from his thrusts. She heard his panting as it grew faster and his tact more urgent. She enjoyed it, feeling him under herself, and within herself.

Carth looked at Regan as she held her eyes closed, her delicate mouth slightly open. There was hardly a sound from her lips, but he felt how much she enjoyed it, felt her move her hips, and slide her fingers over his chest and shoulders. His groin almost hurt, he knew he would not last long. He had missed her so much, and the picture in his jacket and his imagination had not matched reality. He forced himself to slow down and wrapped her waist, straightened up to give her a soft kiss on her lips.

Regan opened her eyes as Carth changed his tact and pulled her to him. She willingly turned and kissed him, as she lay on her back and he hovered over her, the arms right and left beside her.

Carth moved closer, penetrated her again and held her in his arms as he tried to find the tact that would give them relief.

Regan let her hands wander over his back and wrapped her legs around Carth as he pushed into her. Slowly, a tension builded up in her again and she stretched her back to make it easier for him to hit the point in her which would loosen the knot.

It did not take long and she panted hard again, her fingernails dug into his shoulders, and she almost cried his name as waves of pleasure streamed through her.

Carth could not hold back when he felt herself throbbing under him, and the sweet pain of her fingernails in his shoulders contributed to the rest.

 

Regan cuddled at Carth and looked at him from below. Carth smiled contentedly and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I missed you too."


End file.
